Wilbur's Adventures
by radicalw.l.m
Summary: Just the adventures of Wilbur when he's almost 15 and in middle school. He learns to cope with the past's benefits and not so great things. He lives with Lewis and Goob and learns to cooperate with their very different personalities. Sitcom-style story peeps.
1. Chapter 1

**These are series of one-shots of Wilbur's current life living with Lewis and his friends. I'll try my best to update every week, but if I can't so sorry. Anywho, I don't own ANY of these characters, just going to give credit to Disney.**

Wilbur gazed at the city below him, it was his town, except older and different. He was in the past again, going to visit his dad, Lew- err, Cornelius.

After the first incident, unlike his mom said, he was only grounded for 2 years. He was now 15, or soon to be. His dad had decided that he was old enough to travel in a time machine by himself. Though his mom was reluctant she agreed also. With his spiked hair and taller frame he thought he was fabulous and ready to show his dad how awesome he was.

He landed at the school where he had met Lewis before. It looked pretty much like any middle school, with green grass and tall glass doors, but Wilbur was excited anyhow.

He strutted through the halls though no one was there. Hmm, must be during class time, he thought. He stopped by a room called the Science Room and suspected Lewis would be there.

He kicked the door open and proclaimed with a loud voice "Lewis! It's is I, Wilbur!"

About 15 fifth graders turned his way gaping.

"Oh, sorry, wrong class..." Wilbur quietly closed the door.

He sighed abruptly and brushed his hair with his hand.

He scanned the empty hallway, "Now, where would a 14-year-old, science-loving, blonde haired, 4 eyed, male be?"

He pondered for some time until he saw some kids his age had gone to their lockers.

"Probably a game", he said to himself. He eyed each one until he saw one he might have been able to talk to.

"Excuse me!" Wilbur asked one of them.

"Have you seen a probably shorter than me spiky haired blonde kid here recently?"

The boy looked at him confused for a moment, then slightly smiled, "Lewis?"

Wilbur was caught off guard,"Y-yes! Where is he?"

"He was going to come to my game."

Wilbur thought a moment, "wow, never expected him there...well, could you take me to him?"

"Sure," The boy replied.

The walked out of the school to a grassy field, with splotches of mud dotting the landscape.

Wilbur had time to actually study the boy's features. He had mocca brown eyes, and his hair matched that color. He had a sweatshirt on which read the number 13. The actual sweatshirt was white and had leafy green highlights.

Tufts of yellow hair caught his eye and he immediately recognized who the person was; almost.

"Lewis…" He had started out excited but ended his holler abruptly. "You look…" He scanned Lewis up and down. "Taller."

Lewis had a longer face and was exceptionally taller than how he was before. His hair was cut at almost an angle to where his spikes were going.

Wilbur touched his own hair making a mental note that he should probably cut like that too.

"Hey Wilbur," Lewis said.

Wilbur hesitated. "Your voice...is...deeper…?"

Lewis laughed with a squeak. "We are in middle school…"

Wilbur made a fairly confused face. He hadn't realized that the boy who had helped him was standing right next to Lewis.

"Oh. Lewis this is-"

"Mike." Lewis and Mike said at the same time.

"Oh...You know him?" He eyed them both suspiciously.

"Of course, he's my roommate!" Mike laughed.

Wilbur startled. "Wait...Are you the Bowl-"

Lewis made the cut sign with his hands and laughed awkwardly. "You must be thinking of someone else…" Lewis glared at Wilbur.

Wilbur was quite surprised, and said, "Well...I guess I did."

Mike looked at both of them just as confused as Wilbur, "Do you both wanna come see my game?"

Wilbur nodded furiously, while Lewis gave a firm nod and when back to sitting on the bleachers.

Wilbur was like, "Woah…"

"What?" Lewis said, slightly annoyed.

"He's… shorter than I remember…"

Lewis shook his head and took out a yellow notebook and continued to write.


	2. First Day of School

"Thanks for letting me sleep on the floor Lewis…" Wilbur said, quite irritated.

"Ugh" Lewis grunted.

"Can't I sleep on the bed?" Wilbur pleaded.

"NO."

"Whyyyyy?"

"Because," he paused, "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! My son from the future is NOT supposed to be here."

"So? Shouldn't I, as your son, have at least some comfort." Wilbur threw in a dramatic sigh.

"Ugh, no. Go to sleep, you got school tomorrow."

"YAY! PAST-SCHOOL!"

Lewis shushed him profoundly.

"Sorry…" Wilbur whispered, "yay…"

Lewis turned around and went to sleep.

The next morning, at the peak of sunrise, Wilbur woke with a start. "IT'S SCHOOL DAY!"

He jumped on Lewis' stomach which Lewis returned with a loud grunt. "Ow.."

"IT'S SCHOOL DAY!"

Lewis rubbed his tired eyes and grabbed his glasses from the nightstand.

"I know Wilbur, go get dresse-"

"Already did!" Wilbur displayed his lightning T-Shirt.

"And your boo-"

"Yep," He held up some random comic books.

Lewis snatched the books away. "School books."

Wilbur thought a moment then shrugged, "Oh well, I'll find some." And he waltzed out the door.

Lewis pulled him away from the door. "Wait! You can't let my parents see you."

"No, duh!" Wilbur said, and sneaked around the house like a "ninja", as he called it.

Lewis sighed and pulled on Wilbur's collar, "Come on." He pulled him out the door, and into the sidewalk just outside the cheery observatory.

They walked to the Past School as Wilbur described it, and Lewis told him to just follow him in whichever class he went.

Wilbur nodded and began to look for a vacant locker.

He came to one locker which seemed to be empty but was stopped by another boy a little older than he was.

"Excuse me, but that's my locker."

Wilbur turned around slowly, "What?"

The boy snarled, "Get out of the way."

Wilbur glanced around snottily, "No."

The boy raised his arm in a threatening position and Wilbur cowered under his glare.

"Woah, Woah…" Lewis intervened in time. "Sorry about my friend, he's, uh, new here."

The boy scoffed, "He better be, cuz he should know better than to mess with me."

"Yeah sure, C'mon Wilbur," He said and gave one last glance to the boy.

"Who was that?" Wilbur looked back.

"That was Chad, the 'bully'. Though, no really pays him any mind. You shouldn't either." Lewis gave him a glare

Mental note, Wilbur told himself, Don't mess with…

"What was the dude's name?"

"Chad." Lewis sighed.

Don't mess with Chad. Wilbur corrected himself.

"So, what class first?"

Lewis took out a notepad and flipped through some pages. "Algebra," He finally answered and continued flipping through the book.

"Ugh," Wilbur sighed. Then he saw someone he recognized. "Hey is that Mom?" He shook Lewis.

Lewis glanced up, "Oh! Yeah…"

Wilbur squeaked, "Talk to her…"

Lewis shook his head violently, "Not now…"

"Why?"

"Disagreements…"

Wilbur gasped loudly, "NO! This shan't happen!"

Lewis whispered through clenched teeth, "Shut up…"

Wilbur was taking a long breath in to rant once more, but Lewis slapped a hand over his mouth. "Wilbur, let's go to class." He pulled him to a grey and dreary room.

Wilbur gaped at the boringness.

Mental note, never let my kids come to a boring Algebra room. He told himself.

After class, Wilbur complained constantly to Lewis, "THAT was the most boring thing ever…."

Lewis said, "I thought it was actually pretty interesting."

Wilbur scoffed loudly and asked, "What's next?"

"Science."

After the some other classed it was finally time for lunch.

"Ooo, what's that?" Wilbur pointed at some brown slimy mushy… stuff.

The obviously exasperated lunch lady answered blandly, "Mashed potatoes."

Wilbur winced, "I'm pretty sure mashed potatoes aren't brown…"

"Psst!" Lewis beaconed Wilbur to a seat next to him.

Wilbur escaped the lunch lady's glare and sat down in the seat. He looked around. "No one else to sit with?"

Lewis shook his head.

"Oh…" Then Wilbur smiled slyly, "What about the Bowler-Hat Guy/Kid…?"

Lewis' eyes widened, "Really? You wanna sit with him?"

Wilbur became confused, "yeah...Is that bad?"

Lewis smiled, "No, It's just, you beat him up when we were in the future…"

Wilbur laughed, "Yeah…"

"And basically called him smelly…."

Wilbur chuckled, "Yeah but-"

"AND, got really mad when-"

"OKAY….I may have been a little harsh with him in the past- or the future- but whatever, I'm cool! Just...Where is he?"

Lewis looked around, "I don't know… He's probably with his baseball team…"

Wilbur gave him a serious look.

"Okay, I take that back….Maybe by himself."

"THERE!" Wilbur yelled and pointed with such ferocity, that Lewis fell out of his chair.

"Bowler- err- GOOB!" Wilbur yelled out.

Goob turned around slowly.

"Yeah, you! Come and sit with us NOW!" Then Lewis pulled him back into his seat.

"Wilbur," Lewis pinched the bridge of his nose, "You can't yell at people like that!"

"But you're yelling at me…" Wilbur retorted.

"Ugh!" Lewis banged his head on the table. "Oh, hey Goob."

"Hi…" He said shyly. "You're the guy I met the other day…"

Wilbur stared for a moment, then nodded uncertainty. "Yes….Yes! I do recall."

Goob smiled, "Where do...where do I sit?"

Lewis pointed to a seat across from him.

"Thanks for letting me join Y'all," Goob said.

Wilbur chuckled, "Why of course, why would I-"

"Cuz I had no one to sit with, but I usually don't have anyone to sit with, but I was feeling kinda nervous today cuz of my baseball game, but I was still kinda used to being by myself, I've been that way for a while, but…"

Wilbur gave Lewis a look, "He's a talker."

Lewis only went, "Mhm."

Goob continued, "But the ladybug was on the other side of me so instead I ran the other way to avoid the ladybug, but there was another bug, so I didn't want to squish that one, so…"

"Wow! What a fascinating story!" Wilbur interrupted, "But, um, could we keep the stories to a minimum? I have a short attention span...So..Could you do that for me?"

Goob nodded, "I used to also, but then I just pretended I couldn't hear anyone, and…"

"Ughhhhh" Wilbur rubbed his eyes and groaned.

"You wanted him to sit with us," Lewis whispered.

"UGHHHHH" Wilbur only groaned louder.

"This is going to be a loooong day," Lewis said to himself and wrote some notes on his notepad.


	3. The Doppelganger

**This is my chapter update in advance, just letting you guys know. Enjoy!**

"Looking good, Wilbur," Wilbur said to himself at his shining reflection.

He made poses and basked in his "presence".

"Ahem."

Wilbur hummed and ran a hand through his hair.

"AHEM!"

Wilbur jumped, "AH! Oh, it's just you Lewis."

Lewis rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack, heavy with books. "Ready to go to school?"

Wilbur put on his shades, "It's go time."

The walked through the glass doors of their middle school, Wilbur saying hello to all his "friends".

He walked up to Goob who was sitting on a bench in the hallway looking into the distance solemnly.

"Hey, Goob." Wilbur sat down next to him.

"Hey," Goob answered quietly.

Wilbur looked at him. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Oh, now you apologize!" Goob said irritably.

Wilbur threw his hands in the air, "What did I DO?!"

"You know what you did," Goob glared at him and left.

"I just got here!" Wilbur yelled at him. He shook his head and muttered some things about "salty" and "Bowler Hat Guy", until he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder.

"OW!" He yelled at his attacker. "What was that for?!"

He realized he was speaking to his own mother, her usual respectful eyes were filled with anger.

"Serves you right!" She spat into his face.

Wilbur's mouth hung wide open, "What did I DO?!"

Franny huffed and stormed away and left Wilbur confused and lonely.

He walked cautiously through the hallway, afraid someone was going to attack him again.

"Wilbur?"

He gasped and jumped to face the voice in a fighting stance. He sighed in relief, "Oh, it's just you Lewis."

Lewis' eyes were wide with fear, "But.I just saw you...like all the way across the school!" He grabbed Wilbur's shoulders, "How did you get here so fast?"

"I don't know! People have been mad at me for things I did or didn't do! They're all acting weird around me! Watch," and he turned to face a girl with long ebony hair. "Hi!"

The girl gasped and quickly walked away. "See?!" Wilbur exclaimed, "Girls should be running at me and not from me!"

Lewis' eyes glazed over and he didn't talk for a moment. All the sudden, he gasped and grabbed Wilbur's shoulders again, "We need to investigate," He paused, "I know it seems rushed, but, no one can get here from all the way where I saw 'you' so fast. There's gotta be two of you."

Wilbur gasped loudly, but Lewis slapped a hand over his mouth and looked around nervously. "Be quiet! It could be anywhere…"

Wilbur took Lewis' hand away, "It? What is it?"

Lewis thought a moment, "I don't know… I don't even know how it got here. But I do know this, if people see both you and….other your chaos."

"We gotta find this Wilbur 2, and take him back to wherever he came from." Wilbur put on his special disguise (his glasses/mustache disguise). "It's go time."

Wilbur sneaked around the school during class, he told Lewis to tell all his teacher that "Something came up" and he couldn't make it to class. It was Lewis' job, as Wilbur said, to take care of this "doppelganger". But how? Lewis thought How can two forms of the same matter exist in the same dimensional plane?

"Lewis?"

Lewis jumped.

"Are you alright? You seem distracted today," His science teacher asked.

Lewis nodded absently and continued to ponder until he saw a familiar sight. "Wilbur?" He whispered to himself. But the air around Wilbur was different, colder, and darker. Lewis hesitated.

"Wilbur?"

Wilbur turned around.

Lewis hesitantly said hello, and Wilbur waved back without a word. Lewis was undoubtedly suspicious. Lewis sneaked into a bathroom and grabbed a walkie-talkie from his pocket that Wilbur had said was "only for emergencies." He turned into a frequency and talked to Wilbur about it.

"Hey Wilbur, did you wave to me after Science class?"

"Uh…(weird mumbling) Yes?"

Lewis wasn't convinced. "Wilbur, what's going on?"

"N-Nothing, I'm just here!"

Lewis started to become suspicious. "Wilbur where are you?"

"Uhh"

"I said, where are you?"

Wilbur paused a moment then whispered, "I'm in the courtyard. The other me is here..."

Lewis gasped, "I'll be right there,"

"NO I-"

But Lewis stuffed the walkie-talkie back into his pocket.

Lewis briskly walked into the silent, green, courtyard, and looked for Wilbur. "Wilbur," he whispered, "Where are you?"

"Right here." Said a voice much too cold to be Wilbur's.

Lewis turned around, it was Wilbur, but with a wicked smile he'd never seen before.

"What have you done with Wilbur?!" Lewis yelled at the boy.

"Nothing, he's right here." The real Wilbur came out from a bush, and mouthed, "Run."

Lewis shook his head and yelled again, "Leave him alone!"

"HOW?!" The other Wilbur retorted with a wicked laugh. "We are each other, I'm just a reflection!"

Lewis was prepared to attack when he remembered something, but he had to think of an excuse to leave. "Bye!" and he dashed off to his house looking for the clue he had been missing all along.

He ran up the stair in desperate search of-

"Well, it seems Father isn't so brave after all, huh Wilbur?" The Other Wilbur sneered.

Wilbur stood up straighter, "Lewis has a plan, he always has a plan."

The Other Wilbur glared and growled at him. "We'll see."

Lewis opened up his door only to find the evil grimace of Other Wilbur there.

"How...how did you-"

"What were you looking for Lewis? A mirror perhaps?" He sneered.

Lewis growled deep in his throat. The glassy mirror was only a few feet away, but Other Wilbur was guarding the path.

Other Wilbur realized his plan and started to mock Lewis, "Do you really think, that a mirror will solve this, 'doppelganger' incident? Even you know 'dimensional planes' don't work like that." And he started to laugh.

He was interrupted though, by a smiling Lewis, "You talk too much," and he threw Wilbur's hairbrush at the mirror.

"NO!"

The mirror shattered, like a million pieces of broken glass.

Lewis closed his eyes tight and slowly peeked open to look around. Other Wilbur was gone. He looked all around the room. Tiny shards of the mirror were spread all over the floor.

Lewis heaved a huge sigh and was glad it was finally over.

He realized he had to pick up the real Wilbur from school. Maybe he could just tell his Literature teacher, something had "come up." On his way, he pulled out his notebook and began to write about his latest adventure.


	4. Science Fair Troubles

A bright red "F" stood out to Wilbur as he looked over his exam. Wilbur made an epic facepalm and regretted he didn't study the other night.

He turned to his right and saw Goob looking at his exam also.

"Hey, what did you get?" He asked him.

Good faced him and smiled, "An A!"

Wilbur gaped openly and leaned to his left to tell Lewis this striking development, but he wasn't there.

"Hmm," Wilbur said out loud.

After class, both Wilbur and Goob talked about where Lewis was.

"He's always at Science class," Goob told him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't he be there?"

As they were walking, Wilbur paused in front of a poster reading "Science Fair".

"What it is?" Goob asked.

"Just some stupid Science Fair-" Then he gasped.

Under the lettering of Science Fair, there was a subtitle that read, "Winner receives Extra Credit Points, for any Science Course they're taking."

Wilbur remembered the "F". There's no WAY I can bring up my grade in time, and if I don't, Dad will KILL ME.

"We need to win that Science Fair!" He declared. "C'mon Goob, we gotta find Lewis!"

He dragged Goob to the nearest vacant classroom.

"Listen," he whispered, "I need those extra credit points!"

"But-" Goo started but got cut off.

"If I don't win this thing, I will fail Science." Then he put his face into his palm. "I shouldn't have told you that."

"Well, I have no idea how to do a Science Fair, and Lewis is nowhere to be found," Goob exclaimed.

"I know, I know! But I have a plan." he looked around for anyone who may have been watching. "Listen; I'm not supposed to tell you this but…" He looked around nervously, "I'm from the fu- err… I'm a... " He snapped his fingers suddenly, "A Space Cop."

Goob's eyes widened, "Really?" Then he began to look doubtful, "Really?"

Wilbur nodded uncertainty, "Y-Yes! I am, and my mission is to look after Lewis and make sure he never kills me in the future because of my grade."

Goob thought a moment, "Why?"

Wilbur rolled his eyes, "Because, if he kills me, I won't be able to protect him!"

"Oh," Goob replied.

"C'mon, Lewis has to be out here somewhere!" Wilbur said as he exited the classroom. "You check the west side of the school, and I'll search the east. It's go time!"

They split up looking through windows, classrooms, (smelly) lockers, courtyards, fields, an anything else a human being could fit in. In the end, they came back with no luck.

They met up with each other at the same spot as earlier.

"Any luck?" Wilbur panted.

Goob shook his head.

Wilbur groaned loudly. "Okay. Plan B; maybe I can bring in something so awesome, and… Sciency that they'll have to let me win! But wha… AHA!"

Goob jumped.

"I know just the thing. Follow me," He beckoned Goob to follow him to a dark alleyway across from the school.

Goob looked around the alleyway. It was dark and dank and had the smell of a nearby dumpster.

Goob's face suddenly was stuck on what seemed to be a glass surface though invisible with the naked eye.

"What's this?" he garbled.

Wilbur pried him off the glassy surface. "A Time Machine." He displayed proudly.

Goob gaped, "you really are a Space Cop."

Wilbur had a smug grin on his face, "I know, I know, I'm awesome."

Goob looked out the alley and faced the quiet school. "How are we gonna fit it through the door?"

Wilbur's grin turned into a frown of worry, "Um…" A light bulb appeared over his head, "Goob, see the HUGE window up at the tippy top of the building?"

"I don't like where this is going," Goob said.

"I need you to open the window from the inside."

Goob shook his head in disbelief but still ran to the school.

Wilbur climbed into the machine and grabbed the controls.

Up at the tippy-top of the school, Goob was there waving at him with the window wide open.

"Okay, he started the surprisingly quiet engine. "It's go time!" The machine lifted off the ground and accelerated toward the open window.

Suddenly, Wilbur heard scraping.

He looked to his left wing and saw the alley was too small.

"How did this get smaller?!" Wilbur said and accelerated some more. The wing made an awful grating noise and screeched out of the alley.

Wilbur heard Goob yelling something that he couldn't quite make out.

As he approached the window, he could make out what Goob was saying, "YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST!"

Wilbur gasped and slammed on the brakes, but it was too late the machine had already smashed through the walls around the window.

After the dust cleared many students and teachers were at the scene.

Out of all those people, only one Wilbur recognized.

"Lewis!" he gave him a hug, "Where have you been?"

Lewis gaped at all the destruction Wilbur had caused. "What did you DO?!"

Wilbur grimaced, "my Science Fair project…"

Lewis glared at him, "A time machine? MY TIME MACHINE?!" he whispered loudly.

Wilbur helped Goob out of the wreckage. "Lewis, I needed that time machine! Listen, I kinda failed my final for Science-"

"WHAT?!" Lewis yelled.

"Wait! I'm not done. Anyway, The Science Fair thing said it would give extra credit points to the winner, and I didn't know what to do, and you were nowhere to be found, and I had to do something and-"

"Wilbur." Lewis sighed deeply, "The Science Fair was almost 2 weeks ago!"

Wilbur's face fell, "Wait, that means I can't pass?"

Lewis' eyes grew wide, "You're failing? Wilbur, why didn't you ask me for help?" He groaned.

"Don't worry Lewis, I'll just do better next semester!" Wilbur gave him a weary smile.

Lewis looked at him with remorse and told him to help the faculty clean up the mess he had made, while he took out his notebook and wrote scribbled some notes down.

 **Sorry if it was super rushed!**


	5. Chapter 5

Wilbur strode proudly down the halls of his middle school when suddenly, he bumped into someone very roughly, "Sorry," He muttered, and heard an exasperated huff behind him.

After his seemingly endless math class he'd just had, he went to the locker to get some books for more "boring" classes. He jumped when he heard someone screech "OUCH!" next to him. The girl's fingers had gotten stuck in the locker door.

He gasped and quickly opened his locker back up. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!"

"Sure you didn't," A sharp voice answered him.

He looked to actually see whom he was talking to. It was the same person he'd bumped into earlier, and she was also his mother. She huffed again, and stormed away, even angrier than before.

During lunch, a few hours after the previous incident, Wilbur was preparing to sit with his friends, Goob and Lewis when he tripped and sent "brown" mashed potatoes flying all over.

When he stood up to clean himself up, he realized he had ruined Franny's abstract dress. Fuming, she stomped over to Wilbur, nostrils flared. "That's IT! You and me after school, mister. I challenge you to a duel."

Wilbur let out a scoff of disbelief, then quickly regretted it.

"A Karate duel." She finished off. She left feeling quite satisfied with herself while leaving Wilbur aghast at what he's just heard. By then people were already crowding around him asking many different questions.

"Excuse me, Wilbur is it?" An English voice asked him.

Wilbur looked up to see a ginger boy a few years older than him. "I'm a journalist for the school newspaper. What was the reason that girl challenged you to such a thing?"

In Wilbur's spite, he told the whole story, with some twists of his own.

After his interview, Wilbur fled to Lewis for help. "Lewis! I need help! Your wife- I mean future wife, challenged me to a karate duel! I have no idea how to karate!"

Lewis sighed, "What did you do?"

"You should read the newspaper; I told that journalist everything," Wilbur replied.

Lewis' eyes widened, "You WHAT? You can't do that! You realize when Franny reads that… You didn't change anything, did you?"

"Urmm…" Wilbur stuttered, "Well, not really- I just- well…."

Lewis sighed, "Well, I don't know Karate, and I don't know how to bail you out of this mess. But, I know who would."

"Who?!" Wilbur grabbed Lewis by the shoulders.

"Franny," Lewis replied.

Wilbur rolled his eyes, "But-"

"Take a hint, Wilbur! Apologize, then you don't have to deal with a Karate you should hurry because school is almost over."

Wilbur winced, "Could I just not go…?"

Lewis sighed, exasperated, "Just do it, Wilbur," and he picked up his books, "Just humor me and do it." Lewis left.

Wilbur sighed, then thought up a plan.

He got a hold of Franny. "Hey Franny," He said, "Um," he stuck out his bottom lip, "I'm sorry, please no duel, I don't even know Karate!"

Franny scoffed, "Ha! You're just saying that because you're afraid to fight and lose to a girl."

Wilbur gasped, "NEVER. I just- well-"

"See you after school," Franny added coldly.

"Darn," He whispered. "Can we negotiate? I can pay you!" Wilbur called after her, but she paid no mind.

The last painful hours of school passed by and it was time for Wilbur to meet his match. He sneaked to the back doors hoping no one would see him and he could escape.

"Hey!"

"Darn," He whispered as he turned around to the voice, "Yeah…?"

It was Franny with a determined look on her face, "Time for the duel."

"Yay," Wilbur replied weakly.

They both stepped outside where some people were waiting, including Lewis and the journalist from earlier.

Some obnoxious people chanted "Fight!" while Franny got into her fighting stance. "Ready?"

"Uh-" Wilbur protested.

"GO!" She ran into a roundhouse kick, which Wilbur barely dodged.

She karate chopped him in the leg, and Wilbur lost his balance. She gave the final hit when she tripped him, and he crashed down into the floor.

Some people snickered, and some gasped at the sight.

Before Franny could hit him again, Wilbur protested, "Wait! Wait...wait… Okay… I'm sorry alright! All the stuff I did were accidents!"

The mysterious journalist asked, "You had described your previous encounters with Francine as intentional, and in "self-defense", does that mean you meant to change your answer to my question?"

Wilbur sighed deeply, "Yes. I maaaaaaaay have told an itty-bitty…" The people around waited for the response, "lie…"

Franny's expression was filled with rage, but before she could rant, Wilbur stopped her again, "And I'm sorry for that. And for your newspaper Mr. Journalist, and for this totally not interesting fight scene."

Some people groaned and started to leave.

Franny's expression seemed to relax a bit and she said sourly, "Fine. You get off easy this time."

Wilbur sighed relieved.

"BUT!" She continued, "If you so much as annoy me I will be sure to kick your butt after school with no mercy."

Wilbur looked at her thankfully. Franny smiled a bit and left content.

Lewis looked at the journalist, "You get all that?"

The journalist nodded, "Everything."

"Good," Lewis continued, "Then I don't have to write down all this in my notebook."

The journalist looked interested, "So you've written more of these 'adventures'?"

Lewis nodded, "You wanna see them?"

The journalist nodded.

They both started walking, then Lewis said, "But I have to know your name first."

"Well, my name is…"


End file.
